Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-2p - 2}{p + 3} - \dfrac{2p - 10}{p + 3}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-2p - 2 - (2p - 10)}{p + 3}$ Distribute the negative sign: $a = \dfrac{-2p - 2 - 2p + 10}{p + 3}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-4p + 8}{p + 3}$